What does my Baby Sister?
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Spencer Shay has always been proud of his younger sister, but what he discovers will change his way of seeing her ... and awaken certain impulses. Rated M for mature scenes and incest, you have been warned.
1. Shock and desires

**A/N: A little story with Spencer as the main character, he's a nice guy but I do not have much inspiration when it comes to him ... except with his sister.**

 **We will see how it goes.**

 **...**

 **01 - Shock and desires**

One Friday evening, Spencer returns home after an evening with Socko.

Being dead tired, at 2am, he wanted back and find his bed as soon as possible, so he decided to take a much shorter way, but also known as the neighborhood of dealers and prostitutes.

But Spencer is too tired to bother another route, to lose nearly half an hour, so he decides to take the risk, at best be insulted or at worst, be harassed. Fortunately he decided to take the Marissa's tazer bought him the other day, it can be really helpful right now.

After a short walk, he sees something that will remain etched forever in his memory.

At a street corner, he sees Carly, her sister of 17 years being dressed in a slinky black dress really too short and too transparent, Spencer can even see her underwear through the fabric, except her g-string that exceeds of the dress. She was smoking a cigarette and chatting with a girl, who appeared to be a whore. Carly looked as the perfect luxury hen that can be found in chic nightclubs, with thigh high black leather boots, large earrings, bracelets and necklaces in silver. For makeup, she took only the minimum.

She never really appreciate overfill.

Spencer must confessed that this more natural gives her a more sexy look, unlike some girls in the same street, disguised as a christmas tree.

He was out of him, especially when a guy came to accost them. Spencer yelled in the street in front of everyone.

"Carly!"

He approaches her with a determined, Carly was stunned to see him. So she spat her cigarette on the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can explain to you" she said, but he did not give her time.  
"What the hell is this?! What is this outfit fuck?! Are not you ashamed of yourself?"

Without she could say a word, Spencer was pulling her out of the street, pulling her dress that let him see almost her entire chest.

"Hey man, it's a cool area here. If you want her, you have to pay" a guy said blocking his way.

Spencer balance his fist in the face with a 'fuck you' that followed. Carly is surprised at his gesture, she never saw her brother being violent, more as an arguer.

 **...**

For the next ten minutes, Spencer passes the sermon and threats he can think in this situation, as entrusted his sister to his grandfather or send her in a convent. All the while, Carly was looking down, ashamed.

Then, the voltage is lowered, they could have a normal conversation.

"Why are you doing this?" Spencer said without looking.  
"Well, you know, iCarly is increasingly popular and the supply is not given, and as Dad does not send a lot of pocket money ..." she says, handing up a lock of her rebellious hair "and I'm getting almost $ 10,000 a month through my popularity as an internet celebrity ... in addition, I like it and it can be quite enjoyable."

Spencer shakes his head, he can not believe what he heard from the mouth of his little sister.

"What, and Sam & Freddie? They let you do that?" he exclaimed, unable to believe that her best friends abandon her of this way.  
"No, of course not ... they work in that environment too. Sam is a stripper and Freddie is a escort-boy, we do a lot of money like that" she smiled.  
"I can not believe it," he pronounced, trying to get the idea that the three friends have grown up in this way without he sees something.  
"I love it, unless it's a fat pig full of sweat who cums in three minutes, but sometimes, some are nice!" she says.  
"Spare me the details" he said in a harsh tone.  
"Sorry" she pauses "you're not going to send me to grandfather, is not it?"  
"I do not know yet, it's too much to take. If dad or grandfather finds out, you're damn" he sighs "but in any case, I never want to see you do that. So no, I do not think I'll say it, but keep quiet."

Carly kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, brother!" she said, smiling radiantly.

They continue their road to the house that way. But arrived in bed, a lot of thoughts and images invaded the spirit of Spencer.

She is perhaps his sister, but she is a real cannon.

This may be stupid, but details of her comes back to him. Details without too much importance.

As the image of her manicured nails when Carly has took his hand for he pulls not too hard on her cleavage. The image of her brown hair that she kept replace. Finally, he reminded her beautiful neckline of her chest, not big but puberty caught her. He had never seen in her bra, but this is enough for him to have an erection.

Spencer looks the bump formed under his blanket, and he realized he had the desire for his baby sister.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Spencer wakes up and he noticed a wet spot in his sheets.

He knows what it was, but he was a little disappointed not remember his dream, because he is certain to know that he dreamed. He understands that his desire was greater than he thought. And being a little childish adult, he decided to try a few things with her sister. Various plans are already forming in his head.

He rises and down to prepare and have lunch.

Remembering that Carly had told Freddie & Sam are sleep last night (or early this morning) during their discussion, he was surprised to see not the sleeping form of the blonde on the couch or the only male member with brown hair the trio cook in the kitchen, as he knows that the trio have a routine in his loft.

Spencer decides to go see Carly.

"They went where?"  
"Who?" Carly asked without turning to look at him, too concentrated to do her hair.  
"Well, Sam & Freddie" Spencer responds as if it was obvious.  
"Oh, Melanie returned for the weekend and Sam wants to have quality time with her sister, Freddie is with them for the ride" she said with a mischievous smile "they will be back on Sunday" she ends with a dreamy look in the eyes.

Spencer seems to miss something in her words, but he is especially distracted by something else.

Like his sister wearing clothes too enticing as yesterday.

"And you'll enjoy to go your slut!" he said in an aggressive tone.  
"Normally, we stay just the three for the weekend, but I have nothing better to do today, so enjoy it" she shrugs.

He does not answer, resigned to let her do what she wanted. He remains on her door bearing a few seconds while watching the adjust her cleavage, running a hand through her hair and looking in the mirror to finally send a kiss to herself.

"You fuck really with anyone?" he finally asked.  
"This is a confirmation?" she asked in a teasing tone.  
"Just one question, you got me tell yesterday that you were big men."  
"Yep, it's true."

She turns to be in front of her brother.

"You know, anyone can enjoy it" Carly said, clutching her chest "or anyone who wants to empty into it" she points her vagina with her hands in the shape of guns "as he has the money, he can afford it."

She smiled, and it was at that moment that Spencer had an idea.

"Well!" she said, pushing him slightly "I have to go."  
"So for example, if I wanted, as I have cash, I could fuck you?" he says without turning back to her.

Carly stops short, she did not say a word.

"After all, I would be a client as a another ... it makes you save a trip" Spencer continued his arguments.

She did not know if he was laughing or if he was serious, and she approaches her brother.

"You really want to?" she asked quizzically.

Spencer looks into her eyes and said yes. She turns a moment to reflect, she seemed to weigh the pros and cons in her head.

She turned to him with a bound.

"Okay!" she said with a grin.

She paused.

"We do it on your bed or mine?" she asks.

Just hearing that they are going to do it, he was already hard-on.

"In my room, the bed is bigger" he replies.  
"OK" she said with a mischievous.

Spencer wondered instantly if it was the comedy of prostitute or not.

"So, that's $ 150 for 15 minutes, penetration & oral sex. I do not kiss and I do not anal" she continues "OK? Send the cash."  
"It's quite expensive" he exclaims, although he does not really know this job.  
"This comes with celebrity, you can not imagine how the guys are willing to pay to get sucked by Carly Shay of iCarly" she just smiles.

He pulls a box under his bed where he keep his money.

"How much is all the afternoon?" he asks counting the money in the box.

Carly looks at him dazed and confused.

"You want to do this all afternoon?" she asked suspiciously, not sure I understood.  
"Why do not you make me pay for all your hypothetical client that you could have today. I really want you, now."

Spencer felt she was touched by what he said.

"Well, we'll see if you'll take all afternoon" she said it with a grin "you want a particular outfit?"

Without hesitation, he responds instantly.

"Your outfit yesterday!" he nods.  
"Hmm, I see it makes you the effect. OK stud, let me 10 minutes and wait for me in your room."

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this chapter, the rest will be in the final chapter.**


	2. I pays me my sister

**A/N: It is the sequel and the end, with some action Sparly, for those who appreciate that!**

 **...**

 **02 - I pays me my sister**

 **Spencer's Chamber  
** **A few minutes later,**

Carly opened the door to see what her brother was doing.

There he was, lying on his bed like a large idiot.

When he sees her coming, he stands up without knowing why. He was nervous enough so he was excited. She approaches him, takes her hand and they both sat on the bed. His eyes could not break away from her, so she was so sexy.

She puts her hand on his pants, close to his all hard sex.

"You want to see them, big brother?" she said, because she noticed that he ogling her beautiful breasts.

He swallows and nods of the head, he gently caresses them. He felt an odd shape, unusually hard on her nipples. Then he pulls out a boob of her bra and discovers a piercing on her nipple. The same as in the other boob, he was quite surprised but it made her a look a bit vulgar, downright horny.

"Teenage error" she chuckles.  
"In any case, they are superb" he smiled.

She thanked him for the compliment, then she asks him to keep her hair while she unbuttoned her dress.

Her long brown hair and he already imagines take her doggy style, by gently pulling him by her hair. So, she lowers her dress and there remained only her bra, with her breasts out of it. He decides to lick and suck her nipples. That was pretty weird with piercings, Carly appreciated as she swings her head back in pleasure.

On the one hand, she held her hair and the other, she grabbed her right breast for he suck it even better. She bites her lip as she is quite excited that she started grabbing his cock through his pants. She could already see the shape so he has a erection.

"I can see it in true?" she asked jokingly.

She unbuttons his pants and takes out his cock, she runs her hand on it once, then lick it with her rough tongue at the entrance of his urethra, nothing more. But that alone was already divine. Then, she puts it in her mouth. For the first few seconds, he could feel that she was not at his first cock. She would wet all his dick, then she lick, suck and spit with lots of saliva. Spencer particularly love everything she did with her tongue.

Sometimes, she licks on his balls, sometimes throughout of his sex to get at pubic she lick it too.

He also noticed she masturbates at the same time, he hoped that it was not her thing of prostitute and she really took her pleasure. She focuses on the head of his cock, then his penis full trying to swallow it down her throat, then his balls. He let go of groans of pleasure whenever she makes him feel good.

 **...**

 **After a few minutes of intense blowjob,**

"Did your girlfriends suck you as well?" she asks with a sexy voice.

He will cums but he wanted to resist for her.

"OK, let me take care of you, otherwise I will not take the whole afternoon."

* * *

Then, Spencer extends his sister on his bed

Carly spreads her legs right away, as if waiting for this for a quarter of an hour. Eating her cunt, he puts his tongue in tip and made it very hard, and he will boost her little clitoris. She did not resist long as it was her turn to moan. She moves her pelvis so that the movements are even faster.

She stood on her elbows, watching her brother in the process of eating. She played with his hair. He kept looking at her, she was even more beautiful when the pleasure invaded her. She cums very fast, so he is operational again. She asks what position he wanted, and he took the opportunity to take her in doggy style.

She turns around, arching her back and she presents her ass. He had become very hard at the mere sight of that offered his sister.

First, Spencer enters the tip of his penis, but she moaned in a lament as if to say 'stop tease with me and fuck me!', then that is what he did.

He penetrates her in full once, and she rolled her eyes when she felt him in her. What's good with her, it is that whatever the position, she puts a great motivation. She moves so that he is not alone in the movement, which adds more pleasure for both. Her cave of love was really wet, the heat that surrounded his sex, penetration was really easy so they were excited.

"And you" Spencer asked "your clients do you much good?"  
"No ... they do not care ... of my pleasure usual ... but with you ... I take a real pleasure."

He hears the sound of her necklaces that banged one to another, and her tight dress was now at her stomach, her underwear are on the floor since a long time. She is camber even more and he goes even deeper he could, he bangs against her cervix.

The sound of his thighs slamming on her buttocks rhythmically go with her "yes" or her moans that she let loose at all costs. He takes her by the waist and made quick movements.

"Oh fuck yes, just like that. Yes go! Yes!" she tells him.

They reduce the tempo for he does not ejaculate, he released several times his entire sex to fill her full, then they changed their position.

She is on her brother.

First back to him, she finds a good position where she is successful in stalling her legs and her arms in bed then she stopped moving and he pounded like that, very quickly. It may seem rude like that, but she still cums once. She gently stroked her clitoris which had become hypersensitive after her orgasm.

Spencer had to wait.

Then, she puts in front of him this time, always on top and it was she who made the move with her pelvis.

It was excellent.

She was so deeply that their pubic formed as one.

* * *

It was one o'clock they made love and Spencer already held more.

"Honestly Carly, I will not take all afternoon. I must cum now" he gasps.  
"Ok darling" she said, deciding to spare him "again, the classic in missionary and I believe we have our account both."

Without removing his sex of hers from their previous position, he switches them to she make on her back and him on top of her. Spencer stands up off the bed, Carly spreads her legs and puts her feet on his shoulders. He re-enters in her cunt. With all her orgasms, she was even wetter than before.

In this position, he perfectly feels the head of his penis up against her cervix ... he loves it.

Besides, it makes him think that he bears no condom. Where he will ejaculate? And is that Carly did that also with other clients?

They try different variations of the missionary, as well knees apart or otherwise, thighs his sister tightly tight.

He felt that he will come, but he want not ejaculate inside of his sister. Then, he released his sex and laying between her breasts. She knew immediately what to do by mixing lick on the head and back and forth fast of her breasts. Even with her small chest, there is volume to feel between her breasts. He can not restrain himself, he reaches orgasm. He masturbates and Carly opens her mouth.

Big sperm flows landed on her mouth and on her neck, there was also on her cheeks.

"Usually, I do this only with a surcharge, but I was too eager" Carly said.

She takes his semen with her fingers and tasted it. She cleans her face of that way.

They lie naked, as they are intertwined.

Suddenly, Carly kissed him so that usual, she never does with her clients.

Spencer take that as evidence that this was more than a fuck for her baby sister.

 **...**

 **After a long moment of relaxation,**

Spencer was about to shower when he heard Carly shouting.

"It's good, I'm ready."

Curious, he went to see her.

And she was here in her room in a new outfit even more sexy than the other.

Carly is set in a very vintage lingerie, bra and garter belt, turquoise blue satin. An exceptional lingerie to be séductric totalee mode.

Spencer becomes hard.

"What?" she said innocently "you paid for the whole afternoon and we still have much time left. So come quick fuck me on the chair in sandwish of ice cream, sir" she said with a broad smile.

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this story, I hope you liked.**


End file.
